In prior known bidirectional multiplex section-switched self-healing ring transmission systems, bridging and switching, in the presence of a fault, was restricted to switching ring nodes immediately adjacent to the fault. A problem with such an arrangement, in long distance networks, is that the restoration path is extremely long. The extremely long restoration path is a consequence of the fact that only the ring nodes adjacent to the fault are allowed to bridge, switch and loop the restored traffic. In certain applications, for examples, transoceanic bidirectional multiplex section-switched ring transmission systems, the length of the restoration path would be extremely long, causing long delays and degraded system performance. The extremely long length of the restoration path results from the looping which causes it to traverse the ocean three times for particular fault conditions. It is the looping aspect of the restored path that causes the system impairment. The long delays and degraded service is extremely undesirable.